


Gossip Monger

by gala_apples



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples





	Gossip Monger

A week later and still nobody is talking about it, which is weird. Tony knows he can’t possibly be the only one to have seen Sid lick David Adams’s throat. Sure there were fifty people crammed in the living room, so there was plenty of things to look at, conversations to have. But on the other hand, there were _fifty people in the living room_ , there’s no way he could have been the only witness. Shit, he’d had a drink in hand, chatting up some girl, Rosie or Rosalie or something like that, four of her friends pressed against him, and he’d noticed. Tony always body-checks for Sid and Michelle, even though they’re not dating any more. Scanning the room proved she was gone somewhere, but Sid. Fuck, Sid was in the corner of the room, trapped by wall on one side, potted plant on another, and David Adams on the third. And he was licking his neck like it was an ice cream treat, an image which Tony can’t get out of his head. Not even when he shagged Rosie in the upstairs bathtub; he closed his eyes and Sid was there, tongue out and wet against the tiny man’s freckled throat.

He’s not jealous. Tony can recognise when he’s jealous because things like Josh happen. Besides, he wouldn’t ever be jealous of Sid anyway, nor the people Sid gets with. He’s just curious. Since when did Sid start putting his mouth on blokes necks? More importantly is that all he does? Is he the male version of all the girls Tony likes to watch get drunk and make out with their friends? He hopes it’s just that. If Sid’s secretly been sucking cock or getting fucked Tony’s gonna be really pissed. It’s the kind of thing he needs to know.

Normally he would never do anything as obvious as asking. But it’s been a bloody week and not a word. Nobody has brought it up in the streams of gossip that pour from any house party. He’s heard about the guy that got crabs, the girl that had to rush out the next morning for a morning after pill. Nothing about how Sid Jenkins licked a gay guy. He’s got no choice but to say something. Still, he can try to phrase it less pathetically. He carefully doesn’t look at Sid as he asks “How did David taste?”

“What part?” With anyone else that would be sarcasm, and he could deal with it. But Sid just sounds resigned; like he knows Tony’s gonna find out even if he doesn’t want to say anything. Resigned means it’s the truth, which means Sid sucks cock and he’s never told him.

“Never mind that. What do you think I taste like?”

Sid glances at him for a second before replying “You’re not magic, you’re not gonna taste like unicorns. You probably taste like anyone else.”

For some reason he really wants to know what Sid thinks. “Use your imagination Sid, there’s a lad.”

“If this is your way of saying you want me to suck you off, how about you just say it Tony?”

It still throws him off to witness a Sid with confidence. It seems unnatural. He blames it for his hesitance in asking “Wanna suck me off?”

“You have alcohol? It’s more fun when I’m drunk.” Tony goes to the liquor cabinet and takes a bottle. He’ll top it off or replace it later, depending on how much Sid needs. He doesn’t actually have any of his own in the house, normally he just buys his own on the way to a party.

It’s a bottle of rum. It’s probably a generic brand, Tony doesn’t pay much attention to brands, he just buys what’s cheap. After all, it’s not like he has a job to pay for all of the booze and spliff and E, he gets by on money allotted from his parents. He doesn’t bother having any, he doesn’t need it to enjoy this. Sid takes four long gulps, face screwing up in disgust after each.

“Tell me if I’m better than Maxxie,” he says before falling to his knees.

“I sucked him,” Tony replies before he can think better of it. Which only proves that Sid’s really gotten to him. He never speaks before thinking, he always composes his thoughts before delivering them in the best possible tone to get his meaning and hidden meanings across.

Sid looks up at him, face partially obscured by his shaggy hair. His hands open the zipper in front of him without looking, pull down the jeans and pants with no trouble. Tony feels caught in Sid’s gaze. “Tell me if I’m better than Michelle.”

Tony’s got nothing to say to that.

Warm fingers curl around the base of his cock and he automatically arches into the touch. It only gets better as Sid’s tongue darts out and licks the head of his cock straight on. Tony’s not worried about the obvious lack of condom. Every girl he’s ever been with he’s used a condom with -he’s not the father type- so he knows he’s clean. And while apparently Sid’s been with a whole plethora of guys he’s never heard about, he’s positive it’s been safe sex. Sid’s the type that would use two condoms in layers, just in case one broke.

Sid’s actually impressively good at sucking cock. Enough so that Tony starts to reconsider returning the favour. It’s bad enough to have the memory of Maxxie mocking him. Maxxie’s usually a bitch anyway, it’s easy enough to write off the statement as just another snotty thing the blond said. He doesn’t think he can stand it if Sid does it. Sid’s not a bitch, and if he says something bitchy it’ll be true.

Tony isn’t likely to embarrass himself like other teenagers. He’s not the Anwar type, that can come from a girl looking at him. That being said, it’s not too long before he feels the cramping in his belly that means he’s about to come. Sid pulls off as he starts. It makes sense, from what he can remember with Maxxie it doesn’t taste very good.

“You want me to return the favour?” he asks, while Sid wipes the saliva off his lips.

“I’d say yes, but I know you don’t want to.” Which is true, but spending the next ten minutes trying to play a video game and watching Sid stay hard makes him feel like he’s the presence of a martyr.

Finally Tony sighs and inches over on the couch until he’s close enough to let his head drop onto Sid’s lap. Jeans come down easy enough, Sid arching his hips up. He takes a tentative lick. God help him, he will murder Sid if he laughs. When it gets to be too much, Sid’s bigger than Maxxie and Tony’s got a gag reflex, he pulls off to give himself a bit of a break. He keeps his hand on Sid’s cock so it doesn’t get cold as he takes a minute to bite Sid’s thigh, then lick over the toothmarks. Sid shivers and his legs twitch, so Tony does it again, then again.

After Sid comes, Tony rushes into the kitchen to spit. He takes a swig of chocolate milk, and by the time he’s back in the den, Sid’s got a new game of Mario Bros. loaded. Tony smiles and takes the controller.  



End file.
